Being Divergent
by I prefer to remain anonymous
Summary: Twelve years after her mothers death, Tris Prior is the best Dauntless have got. First in her initiation class and with only six fears, the leaders of Dauntless think she might be TOO good. Dauntless' second in command gets sent to gain Tris' trust, to then only do the unthinkable. The only problem is, he finds himself growing more and more attracted to her each day.
1. Chapter 1: An Unearthly Time

**Ok, hey guys. This is my first Divergent fanfic, I decided to give it a try. So there has been no war, Tris has been brought up in Dauntless with her mum, her dad transferred to Abnegation before she was born (just to tell you that in case I ever mention him), and I think everything else should be covered.**

_**Tobias**_

'The meeting starts at six AM sharp' my ass. It's now six twenty-five and everyone - well everyone important enough to go to this meeting - is waiting outside the office and has been since six.

Just as people are beginning to get rowdy and contemplate leaving, Eric, Dauntless leader, decides to finally show up, waltzing down the hall with a cup of coffee in his hand. I can practically taste the death glares aimed at him from behind me.

"Four," he says too cheerily for this time in the morning. "Glad you're here." He then walks through the door to the office and everyone follows suit. Three of the offices walls are purely floor to ceiling windows; one of the few offices above ground rather than in the Pit. We all take a seat at the long table situated in the centre if the room, Eric and one end and me at the other. I notice no one I know at the table so I stare ahead at Eric.

"So," he says after a few minutes of silence. "The reason I have called this meeting is one of a serious matter. As we all know, we disposed of the last of the Divergent over ten years ago, but it seems we missed one."

At this everyone starts to mumble to each other and I hope to God no one notices my shoulders tense slightly. I have a lot on my plate at the moment and my Divergents getting out would not help.

The quiet mumbling has now become full on talking and I can see Eric's patience is wearing thin. "So what do we do about it?" I ask, my voice cuts everyone off and Eric grins at me, making his many piercing holes stretch his face into a gruesome one.

"That's a good question, Four. A good question indeed. So what do we do about it?" He asks. "We do exactly what we have been doing and sort out the matter. However, it's not so simple this time, because she is one of our own. In fact, she is one of our best, so in that case people will notice when she goes 'missing'." He makes air quotations around the word missing. "So, how do we solve this you may ask?" Then he looks directly at me, his eyes burrowing into mine. "Gentlemen, meet Four."

.o.O.o.

_**Tris**_

_Not today_, I think rolling out of bed. I peel my eyes open at the sound of my alarm and slam my hand on the off button. Six AM; what sort of unearthly time is this? I throw the duvet off me and stand up, a wave of dizziness washing over me like a torrent. I squeeze my eyes shut and watch as colours of silver, gold and red swirl and dance around the backs of my eyelids.

The brief dizziness made me lose my train of thought for a second, but now it's back_. Anything but today._

I slowly trudge into the small bathroom and lean heavily on the porcelain sink, not daring to look into the mirror. I have a feeling my mascara and eyeliner have caused panda-eyes and the rest of my makeup has probably smudged into something resembling a clown.

Eventually I pluck up the courage to look into the mirror and my assumptions are correct. I cringe at my appearance and reach for some aspirin to take care of my pounding head, courtesy of my hangover.

It was exactly twelve years ago yesterday that my mother 'died'. Twelve years since I have not been fully myself. They say she died jumping off the train; one of the most usual ways the Dauntless go. But I don't believe that. I don't believe it for a second. My mother was too clever to fall of the train; too experienced. And the fact that they couldn't find the body supported my theory.

I believe she was murdered - shot whilst her back was turned; then thrown into the Chasm, but no one will listen to me. They still blame it on grief. But there is one other fact that makes me strongly believe this, one secret that only I know, and one thing that my mother and I still share: our Divergence. If there was one thing she told me before she 'died' it was to keep this to myself and that if anyone found out my life would be at risk. And I have stuck to that ever since.

So anyway, to mark the anniversary of her death, each year I go out and drink myself silly. I know it's not the best way to remember her, but it's what gets me through the year.

Usually, after my drinking night, I spend the next day in bed, avoiding people and people's questions. But not this year. I have promised my friend, Christina, that I would help her train the new transfer initiates today. Teach them how to punch and kick, how to avoid being punched and kicked, how to shoot a gun and how to throw a knife. She said that it would be good for me to show them seeing as I am one of the best Dauntless have got, and I agree, if I do say so myself. Actually, her exact words were 'help me scare the crap out of them!' Which I guess means the same thing.

After I am showered and have re-done my make-up I head back to my room to get dressed. I pull on some knee high black combat boots, hard leather jeans and another leather jacket, all bought by Christina (I think she has something for leather), then head out of the door and to the training room.

**So there's chapter one, what did you think of it? Would you like another chapter, because I have one ready? Please review x**


	2. Chapter 2: The Break

_**Tobias**_

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" I ask when all the eyes in the room land on me.

Eric grins and cocks his head to the side. "You trained last year's initiates, didn't you?" I nod in confusion, still not completely understanding what Eric is asking me to do. "So therefore she will trust you more?"

"Who will?" I ask before he can continue.

"Tris Prior." Eric says as if it were old news then continues talking. Tris Prior, I remember her. Short, blond hair, blue eyes, exceptional fighter. "So as I was saying," Eric continues, "She will trust you more than any of us here." He says motioning the rest of the table with his hands.

"I highly doubt she will trust me. I mean, I threw knives at her, for Christ's sake." I say leaning back in my chair, silently admiring the girl's courage.

"Anyway, she knows you, so she will learn to trust you faster that she will with any of us, so there for you will get the chance sooner than any of us would-"

"Hold on, hold on." I say leaning forward on my elbows, cutting Eric off. "I'm not sure I fully understand. So you want me to gain her trust, to then literally stab her in the back?" I ask. Eric simply nods. "And what if I don't want to?"

Eric purses his lips. "Then say goodbye to Dauntless."

.o.O.o.

_**Tris**_

The Pit is quiet as I make my way to the cafeteria. I'm meant to be heading to the training room, but seeing as I'm already twenty minutes late what's the harm of ten more? Besides, I promised I'd show up but I never promised I'd be on time.

Despite the lack of people, the cafeteria is still serving muffins and coffee. I grab two, a chocolate one for me and a banana one for Christina - getting her a muffin may just save my ass from getting kicked for being late, not that I wouldn't be able to stop her, but better safe than sorry - and a cappuccino, I need the caffeine, then head back towards the training room, sipping my drink as I go.

When I reach the door to the training room I push it open with my hip and slip inside. Christina is busy explaining to the new initiates about fighting and the competitions that will be held between then tomorrow to determine their ranks. I slurp my coffee extra loudly to announce my presence and Christina whirls around mid-sentence and stalks towards me, pointing an accusing finger in my direction.

"Tris Prior!" She shouts coming to a stop a few meters ahead of me. "Training started half an hour ago!"

"Yeah but I brought you a muffin so that evens it out." I say tossing her the muffin. She catches it and her eyes light up as she takes a bite.

"Mm, banana." She says as she turns back to the waiting class, expecting me to follow. I do and come to a stop next to her. "Initiates, this is Tris Prior. One of the best Dauntless have got," she tells the group. "Don't mess with her unless you want your face rearranged." I smirk at some of the expressions that get shot at me; the majority of them unbelieving. They are probably all thinking that I couldn't knock anyone out, that I am just some little girl who still gets excited about lip gloss and unicorn stickers. Although, if anyone came across a unicorn sticker in Dauntless, they would be pretty excited. "Tris will be helping out today, teaching you the correct stance for-" Christina is cut off by a tall, brown haired girl standing in the centre of the group.

"What makes you so special?" She asks, the question directed at me.

I slowly turn to face her and she crosses her arms over her chest. My eyes narrow and I purse my lips. "What's your name?" I snap.

"Amber Delessio," she says.

I look her over once then turn back to face Christina. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Care to help me show Amber what makes me so 'special'?" I ask. Christina's eyes widen and she steps back, palms raised.

"Noo," She says shaking her head. "Ask Zeke instead," she says turning her head towards Zeke, who I now only realise, has been standing behind Christina this whole time.

All of Zeke's attention is on a blade he is holding in his hand, leaning back against the wall twirling it in his fingers, so I have to say his name several times before he looks up. "Oh, Tris, when did you get here?" He asks placing the blade down and walking a few steps towards me and Christina.

"A few minutes ago," I say smiling out of the corner of my eye at Christina. We are both thinking the same thing: Zeke has no idea how good a fighter I am, he never took much interest in the initiates training. "I need you to help me with something."

Zeke smiles and holds his hands up in offering. "With what?"

I grin at him. "Hit me," I say tilting my chin towards him.

Zeke looks taken aback. He looks at me, then to Christina, then briefly back to the initiates who are watching the scene unfold in front of them with interest, then back to me again. "I'm not going to hit you, Tris."

I tilt my head to the side and stick my lower lip out. "Why?" I ask. "You afraid to hit a girl?" Zeke starts to protest but I cut him off, trying to agitated him - but with good intention. "Or are you to chicken?" I smirk at the look my comment brings to his face; a look between hurt and disbelief. "Pus-sy," I say in a singsong voice and catch his fist with my hand as he strikes out towards my head.

A smile fuelled by adrenaline passes over both of our faces.

He twists his fist out of my grasp and strikes out again but I duck, taking his legs out from under him. I hear a gasp rush through the initiates and grin, I'm not surprised, Zeke is like twice the size of me.

He lands with a thud on the floor and I leap on top of him immediately, pinning his shoulders down. "You still afraid to hit me?" I taunt.

Zeke shakes his head, his eyes glowing with adrenalin. I am about to let him up when he rolls over, pinning my under him. I knee him in the groin without thinking then punch him in the nose, hard.

The sound of bone breaking echoes through the training room but is soon drowned out by Zeke's cry. "Shit!" He yells clutching his bleeding nose and rolling off me. "What the fuck, Tris?"

"Jesus, Zeke, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" I say helping him stand up. I look over my shoulder at Christina who is giggling violently and at the initiates who are gaping. I don't blame them, I feel the same.

Once Zeke is standing up, blood gushing from his wonky nose, he smiles at me. "You have a nice punch, Tris."

"Yeah, so I've been told," I say. "Go to the infirmary, Zeke." He nods and I join Christina, watching him walk out of the door. I then turn back to Amber. "Does that answer your question?" I say cracking my knuckles for extra emphasis. She nods her head slowly. I guess that shut her up.

**Review if you want another chapter x**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Flip Your Hair And Laugh

_**Tobias**_

Eric's words still haunt me hours after they have been said. Our conversation replays over and over in my head until they are just a jumble of words not making any sense. The only sense I can make out of it is that I have to kill Tris Prior or leave Dauntless and live Factionless, which wouldn't be that bad I guess, I would be welcome with Evelyn, but did I really want to live the life of the Factionless? No.

I am sitting in the cafeteria, a burger in front of me, with Shauna, Uriah, Marlene and the newest member of the table, Will, who started sitting with us after he started working in the control room with me.

The cafeteria is full of loud laughing and chatting, Marlene and Shauna are talking about something at one hundred miles an hour and I give up trying to follow when I hear the word 'dress'. I turn to Will to try and make conversation but his gaze is fixed on some girl on the other side of the room, and no matter how many times I say his name he doesn't look away. Finally I look towards Uriah, I open my mouth to say something but am cut off when Zeke slumps into a chair next to his brother, a bandage on his nose and a sour look on his face.

"Zeke, man, what happened?" I ask him leaning forward, resting my elbows on the table.

Zeke looks up at me, his eyes narrowed. "I'll tell you what happened. Tris BROKE MY NOSE!" He says the last bit rather loudly causing Shauna and Marlene to stop their conversation mid-sentence and Will to break from his trance. Uriah bursts out laughing and I join him.

I stop laughing when I hear an "I'm sorry, Zeke!" being called from across the cafeteria from whom I can only assume to be Tris. I turn around to see her jogging up to our table, Christina trailing behind her grinning. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard," she says coming to a stop next to him.

I glance at Tris wondering what made Zeke get into a fight with her. No one in Dauntless messed with Tris, even before initiation. "Hey, Tris," I say with a nervous smile, if I have to gain her trust, may as well start now.

She raises an eyebrow and looks at me. "Uh, hey Four." She says sounding surprised. "How's it goin'?"

"Good," I nod. "How about you?" Well this was awkward small talk.

Tris seemed to think the same. "Good," she pauses causing an awkward silence between everyone at the table, then turns back to Zeke. "Again, sorry for breaking your nose. Bye Four," she says and walks off back to her table, giggling with Christina.

Zeke looks at me smirking. "What?" I ask feeling defensive.

"What was that about?" He asks. " 'Hey, Tris, ' " he mimics in a ridiculous tone that sounds nothing like me. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" He says seductively, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up, Zeke." I shoot him a glance and pick at my burger, causing him to snigger along with Will and Uriah.

"So why'd you get in a fight with Tris?" Will asks squeezing a packet of tomato ketchup onto his burger.

"I don't know…" Zeke says pressing his fingers tenderly on his nose, wincing when he pushes too hard. "It just happened, I guess. I think some transfer questioned her skills or something. I wasn't really paying attention." I laugh at this and glance over my shoulder at Tris, watching her as she laughs at something Christina said. I notice Will looking over as well, but his gaze is on Christina.

"Go talk to her," I say nudging his shoulder with my own.

He looks at me like I'm delusional. "I'll make you a deal. When you make a move in Tris, I'll talk to Christina." He sticks his hand out for me to shake. I look at it, contemplating the deal. Little did he know that I wouldn't be 'making a move' on Tris anytime soon, so he would be waiting for a while. Ah, what the heck. "Deal." I say and shake.

_**Tris**_

"I still can't believe you broke his nose," Christina says as we at back down at our table.

I smile and sit down beside her, no one else is on our table, some may call us loners, but I call us selective - and so far only Christina and I have made the cut. "You have to admit: seeing the looks on the initiates face was worth it," I add stealing a forkful of her cake. At this her eyes darken and she scowls, thwacking my hand with her fork, hard. "OW!" I yell cradling my hand to my chest. "That'll bruise." I frown at her and she smiles, proud to have protected her cake well.

"Serves you right," she says around a mouthful of cake. I frown at her but her eyes widen in the direction behind me. I raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh my God don't turn around-" this instantly makes me want to turn around, well done Christina. "-but Four is staring right at you."

If I didn't notice it before, I do now. Now I am aware of it I can actually feel his gaze on my back and it makes me feel awkward and ridged. "What do I do?" I whisper to Christina whose eyes keep flicking between my locked frame and Four's.

"Err," she starts, flapping her hands around her plate to make herself think. "Flip your hair and laugh like I said something funny," she finally says.

"Why? That'll just look stupid," I argue wanting desperately to turn around.

"No, it won't. Just do it," she pushes.

I sigh and try and think of a better option, and come up with nothing. In the end I give in and toss my hair over my shoulder, laughing like she was Bill Bailey. It felt ridiculous but it worked. Apparently.

Christina smiles proudly and tosses her own short hair over her shoulder. "Good job, Tris." She pats my hand and winks.

**Sorry the first few chapters (including this one) have been rather short, but I will try to make the next one longer.**

**Review please x**


	4. Chapter 4: The 'accident'

**Disclaimer (I forgot in previous chapters…don't sue me): We all know how this goes, I don't own Divergent or Insurgent or Allegiant or Tris or Four/Tobias or anyone….we owe it all to Veronica Roth. No need to make me feel bad **

_**Tris**_

Honestly, it still confuses me why I agreed to help Christina with training; I should not be awake at this time, I should be drooling on my pillow, lost in the land of dreams. But no, I had chosen to the helpful friend card and agreed to help.

I look up from my feet to see Eric striding down the hallway towards me, his hair hanging in a greasy mess around his shoulders. Ew. "Tris," He calls. "Glad I caught you." He comes to a stop in front of me and I have to tilt my head back to look him in the eye.

"Yes?" I ask trying to mask my yawn.

"Christina has been in a _slight_ accident. So she can't train the transfers today, she will probably be out for a few weeks," He says, smiling lightly.

"What do you mean, 'accident'?" I ask slyly, narrowing my eyes. I should be concerned for my friend, I am, but the way Eric said 'accident' made my blood run cold.

"I believe she slipped on a wet floor outside her apartment and broke her leg, I don't have the full story. Anyway, Four will be filling in her place, so you will be helping out Four and Zeke now," He says.

I purse my lips; the only reason I agreed to help was because it was Christina who asked. Helping training with Four will just be… awkward. Him training me was enough. "Alright, thanks for letting me know," I say just before he walks off down the hall leaving me on my own again. Thank God, I never liked Eric; he always gave me the chills.

I continue on down the hall and come out in the centre of the Pit, stopping by the cafeteria to get my usual cappuccino and muffin, then to the training room. Just as I am approaching the door I bump into someone; Amber Delessio, the smart-mouth. "You're late," I say to her stopping outside of the door.

"Well I'm going to be even later if you block the door, aren't I?" She says crossing her arms.

I step towards her and raise my eyebrows as if challenging her and she takes a step in the other direction, slight fear showing in her eyes as she no doubt remembers yesterday. "That's what I thought, be thankful I'm not Eric otherwise he'd have you hanging from the Chasm by your fingertips." I turn and walk into the training room letting the door close in her shocked face.

The initiates are all crowded around a black board at the other end of the hall, Amber slipping into the crowd, and Zeke is talking to them, probably about the fights that will take place today. Four is standing off to the side, arms crossed over his chest and his face blank of emotion as he surveys the group. I'm not sure where to stand so I stay put by the door as Zeke pairs off the initiates, none of the names ringing any bells. Why would they?

When the last pair of names has been read Zeke notices me and waves me over. I walk past Four, all too aware of his eyes on me the entire time, and come to a stop next to Zeke. "Tris will be helping Four and I assess you, and will have a say in your final rankings. So if you don't impress her, you don't impress us," he says. I shoot Zeke a questioning look and he winks at me before continuing, "These fights will have a big impact on your rank, so don't let yourself down." With that he dismisses the initiates.

Zeke and I walk over to join Four as the first pair take to the centre of the room. Two boys, a short, slim, brown haired boy and a tall, muscled, blond; an unfair matching if you ask me, but hey, if Four had anything to do with these I wouldn't be surprised, he did put me against Peter. I walloped his ass silly within the first two minutes; like I said, an unfair matching.

Zeke and Four start to murmur to each other behind me, I can't make out what they were saying, but I hear the word 'skill' so I guess they are talking about one of the fighters. Realizing I'm probably not going to be included in the conversation, bloody sexist, I focus my attention on the fight in front of me.

In the time I have been trying to decipher the boys' conversation, the tall one has landed at least two good punches on the other. I tut and shake my head as the other boy misses a shot to land a winning blow on the side of the blonde's chest, and instead gets his legs taken from under him and pinned down, signalling the end of the match.

"Well done, Dyce," Zeke yells from behind me as the blonde gets up and leaves the ring. "Carter, get up and shake it off." I watch the short boy pull himself to his feel and shuffle out of the ring, towards the back of the group. I excuse myself quickly and make my way over to him.

"Hey, Carter isn't it?" I ask standing next to him. Even with his small frame he is still taller than me. He nods, seeming confused and slightly scared. "Good fight."

He snorts. "Yeah, thanks."

"No seriously, you just need to learn to find the weak spot of your opponent and target them there. Take Four for example," why I chose him I shall never know. "See how he stands slightly angled to the left, and his arms cross leaving the side of his chest open? If you hit him there you have a better chance of winning." Telling Carter this seems strange, not a year ago, Four was telling me the exact same thing.

Carter tilts his head to the side and looks at Dyce, nodding his head in understanding. "Thanks, Tris," he says.

"No problem." I smile at him before

walking back to Zeke and Four who are watching the next fight.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Zeke asks when I come to a stop in between the two.

I shrug, "Nowhere that concerns you." Four smirks although he doesn't take his eyes off the fight. At the moment two girls are facing each other, waiting for the other to strike first. When nothing happens Four yells out.

"If you two don't hit each other in the next five seconds you're both out!" I jump slightly in the severity in his voice, glad that it wasn't being directed at me. But the two girls who Four was yelling at both jump into action. One punches the other in the jaw, knocking her head back, and then pulls her legs from under her and kicks her in the ribs. Yeesh, girls. Finally the girl on the floor yells, "Ok, I'm down!" and the other lets her up. Four rolls his eyes as the two girls exit the ring, talking as if nothing had ever happened and I nudge him in the side.

"Glad to be back training?" I ask him as Zeke calls the next pair.

Four looks down at me, a small smile playing on his lips. "Brings back memories." He says and glances towards the targets at the other end of the room, where he threw knives at me. My hand automatically makes its way up to my left ear where the scar of the knife still remains, and the look in Four's eyes says he remembers the event all too well. I knew he didn't hurt me on purpose but it still hurt.

"So did you hear about Christina?" I ask to change the topic, plus I do wonder if he knows why he's here.

"Eric told me she slipped or something and broke her leg?"

I nod once. "That doesn't sound like her," I say looking away from him and to the floor. "I know her; she wouldn't slip on a wet floor. This is Christina, she can run in seven inch heels up stairs, she's not gonna' slip on a wet floor." By this time I am rather talking to myself that Four, trying to figure out if Eric was lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. But no, this is Eric. Yes, he's mean, vile, and basically a horrid human being, but he wouldn't do anything to Christina, why would he need to? I shake my head to clear it and look back to Four.

"No, it doesn't," he says sounding a bit distant. "Oh well," He says suddenly snapping back. There is a short period of silence between us until he asks me, "what about you?"

"Huh?" I ask looking at up at him from the fight.

"You liking training?"

I shrug. "It's alright, I guess. But tattooing is my calling." Since I came fist in my initiation I got first pick of whichever job I wanted. I could have gotten a high up job in the government if I wanted to but I chose working in the tattoo parlour with Tori and Bud instead. "But it's a nice change."

Four nods silently, turning his attention back to the fight. As do I.

**Ok, so I was going to put Four's PoV but no inspiration came to me, I know I said this was going to be a longer chapter but it…well…wasn't. So I will try my bestest to update ASAP and I will have Four's PoV in it (hopefully *wink*) , that is unless you don't really want one? Anyways, review please, and tell me whether you want more Four or not x**


	5. Chapter 4 point 5: Four's PoV

**All that happens in this chapter is basically the same as **_**last **_**chapter just in Four's PoV. I wouldn't call it the most exciting chapter, but there will defiantly be some exciting shit to come.**

_**Four**_

Eric told me late last night that he had made sure I would be helping out with training today. He told me that Christina had tripped and broken her leg, I didn't know whether that he meant he had _made sure_ she had broken her leg or if it truly were just a lucky coincidence, either way, I knew that Tris was helping out with training so this would give me a great opportunity to talk to her.

Eric still hasn't given me any way to possibly get rid of Tris yet, I thought he would have told me a time and place to make it happen, but he hasn't. Maybe he's giving me free rains on this one. The idea of killing Tris just because of her Divergence makes me cringe inwardly, it surprises me Eric hasn't found out about me yet, but it's all probably just a matter of time before he has someone do the same to me as I am doing to Tris, well at least I know to watch my back from now on.

By the time I arrive at the training hall Zeke is writing names on the board; pairing initiates up for the fights. "Hey," I say as I walk.

Zeke turns his head and smiles. "Heard you'd be helping out today," He says before finishing writing the last pair of names. He stands up and turns to me. "You hear about Christina?"

I nod as the initiates start to file in, some talking quietly amongst themselves, others still battling of sleep. I look to Zeke for the signal to start, not sure if everyone is here or not. Zeke's eyes quickly scan the crowd and he shakes his head at me. I walk over to him as the initiates mull around. "Who's missing?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Some Candor transfer, Amber. And Tris obviously isn't here yet."

I scrunch my eyebrows together slightly. "What do you mean?"

Zeke laughs lightly. "This is Tris; she'll be late to her own funeral. Besides, she usually stops of to get coffee," he says cracking his knuckles. "Never gets me one," he adds to himself as he starts toward the board full of names and begins to explain what will be happening.

I tune out; I've heard it all before. I'm just glad I'm not the one who has to give the lecture this time around.

As my eyes scan over the room taking everything in once again I see the door open out of the corner of my eye and see a tall girl walk in, a sour expression on her face as she joins the back of the group. She is soon followed by Tris, which explains the look; Tris must have laid into her for being late. Tris stands near the door, steam rising out of the paper cup she holds between her hands. My eyes flick to Zeke and I can see the lust in his eyes the coffee brings to him. Poor guy, he isn't getting any anytime soon judging by the way Tris holds the cup.

Zeke finishes reading of the names and he waves Tris over. I watch her as she makes her way across the room; the coffee cup discarded somewhere, and comes to a stop next to Zeke. "Tris will be helping Four and I assess you," he says. "And will have a say in your final rankings. So if you don't impress her, you don't impress us." I see a questioning look pass over Tris' face as Zeke continues, "These fights will have a big impact on your rank, so don't let yourself down." With that he dismisses the initiates.

Zeke and Tris walk over to me as the first pair begins their fight. Zeke comes to stand next to me as Tris watches the fight. "So what do you think about the fight?" Zeke ask quietly.

"I couldn't care less," I tell him, crossing my arms over my chest again.

"Tris is a pretty good fighter isn't she?" He asks, indicating her with his eyes.

I nod and laugh. "Why don't you ask your nose? If it's fixed, that is."

"Ha ha ha, hilarious. But seriously, she has a lot of skill."

I nod silently, thinking of when she took out Peter, who was twice the size of her, in under two minutes. If that isn't skill, I don't know what is.

When I look back to the fight I see that it is over. "Well done, Dyce!" Zeke calls half-heartedly then calls up the next pair. I hear Tris mutter something quietly as she walks away off to the other side of the hall. I watch her as she approaches the boy that lost the fight and starts talking to him. It seems like she is giving him fighting techniques as she points at me and carries on talking. I shift uncomfortably under her gaze but try not to let it show.

She appears back after a few minutes after the next fight begins and Zeke only just notices she had gone. "Where did you disappear off to?" He asks.

"Nowhere that concerns you," Tris retorts and I smirk, still watching the fight.

Nothing has happened with the two girls, they are still waiting for the other to make their move when I shout out, "If you two don't hit each other in the next five seconds you're both out!" My inner trainer making an appearance. The two girls are startled into a fight and Tris jumps slightly. I roll my eyes as one girl surrenders and they both get up, dusting each other off.

Zeke walks off to call the next pair and I feel Tris nudge me in the side. "Glad to be back training?" She asks me, surprising me slightly that she is the first one to talk.

Memories of last year come flooding back to the front of my mind: Tris whooping ass, Tris volunteering to stand in front of the target, and me catching her ear with the final knife. "Brings back memories," I say smiling. Tris' hand goes up to her ear, whether she knows she's doing it or not, and fingers the scar left there.

"So did you hear about Christina?" She asks changing topic suddenly.

"Eric told me she slipped or something and broke her leg?" I ask wanting a confirmation.

She nods once. "That doesn't sound like her. I know her; she wouldn't slip on a wet floor. This is Christina, she can run in seven inch heels up stairs, she's not gonna' slip on a wet floor."

I nod to myself, silently agreeing with her. My guess if Eric did have something to do with it. "No, it doesn't," I say quietly. "Oh well. What about you?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"You liking training?" I repeat.

"It's alright, I guess. But tattooing is my calling." I chuckle to myself at her choice of words. "But it's a nice change." I know what she means; being stuck in the control room five days a week can get a bit tedious. I finally turn my attention back to the current fight. As does she.

**So that is chapter 4.5. I now have this story planned out down the every detail so I may be able to update on a more regular basis not that I know what is going to happen in each chapter. And let me tell you this, I have an exciting twist! Dun dun dunnn! I shall not be revealing it and nor should I think that you would want it revealed. **

**So until next time... **

**Review x**


	6. Chapter 5:No friends on visiting Day

**It's been a while…sorry about that. This chapter took me longer to write because I had no motivation what so ever. On the plus side, this chapter is like 1,000 words longer than the previous chapters!**

_**Tris**_

Rolling over in my bed I see that the clock reads 8:47am in flashing green lights. Good job there was no training today otherwise I would be _very _late.

After stretching out like a cat I swing my legs off the edge of the bed, rub the sleep out of my eyes, and plod slowly into the bathroom, running my fingers through my tangled hair before I step into the shower.

The small bathroom is soon filled with steam and the shower glass is fogged up as I lather vanilla shower gel over my body to rid myself of any remaining sleep. Once the gel is rinsed off I stand under the pounding hot water and let it relax my muscles one by one as I lean my head against the wall.

Only now does it occur to me what day it is: visiting day. Where families of the initiates come to see them, if they want to, and also another reminder of my lack of family. Sure I had my uncle Robert, but he worked at the fence which meant he was hardly ever home, but even then the twang of pain in my gut never subsided.

I eventually haul my body out of the shower and dry off with a towel and wiping away the steam from my mirror. My cheeks are slightly red from the heat of the water and my hair is still a tangled wet mess, but other than that I look fine, nothing that a bit of concealer and a hair dryer won't fix.

I wrap the towel around my body and leave the bathroom. On my way back to my bedroom there is a knock on my door. I glance down and my almost naked body then back at the door, wondering who it is and if I should answer it or not. Tucking the edge of the towel under my arm to make sure it doesn't fall down I call out cautiously, "who is it?"

"Why don't you open the door and have a look for yourself?" The voice is unmistakably Eric's and a freeze, not wanting to open the door in nothing but a towel but not wanting him to have to force the door open either, which he will probably do.

Giving in to the knocking that Eric has now began I open the door a crack and stick my head out. "Now's not really a good time," I say keeping hold of the towel.

"Now's as good a time as any," Eric says reaching out to further open the door. I immediately stop him, my cheeks flaring.

"Just tell me here."

"Are you hiding something in there?" He asks stepping back.

Only my near-naked body. "No, why d'you ask?"

Eric just shakes his head in exasperation. "You need to know that you are expected to show up at visiting day today, as a trainer, and don't be late," he says and walks back off down the hall.

I slam the door closed and sigh, clutching the towel still, glad that that didn't go as bad as it could have. As I walk back to the bedroom I think about Eric's words, why did I need to take part in visiting day? No one was visiting me and I'm not even a real trainer. Looks like I won't be having a relaxing day today after all.

As I sit down at my vanity table and begin to brush out the tangles in my hair a sudden thought dawns on me. Visiting starts at 9:30 and its five past now.

I practically burn my hair in the process of trying to dry it in time and throw on whatever item of clothing I reach first, which just so happens to be a black, tight fitting tank top, dark grey skinny jeans and a pair of old black sneakers, before running out of the door and into the Pit.

.o.O.o.

The Pit is already bustling with people by the time I get there, and not just the transfers, but also the Dauntless borns and other older Dauntless members. I wander around absently for twenty minutes until I realize I will be getting no conversation out of anyone seeing as their all too busy with their families, so I retreat to learning against the bars next to the Chasm to twiddle my thumbs waiting for all of this to be over so I can go and visit Christina before going back to hide in my apartment for the remainder of the week.

I scan the crowd of people stopping on each person in grey and studying their face down to the last detail to try and decipher whether or not it is my father. Pointless really, seeing as I've only seen a picture of him and that was from when he was only sixteen and still dating my mother.

Eventually I give up and spin around so my elbows lean against the railings and my chin rests in my palms, closing my eyes as I feel the spray of the Chasm against my arms.

_**Four**_

Visiting day always annoyed me, too many people in an enclosed space. That's why I usually avoid them, except this year Eric has demanded that I go.

I am currently standing by the entrance to the cafeteria watching people mingle through slit eyes, distaste evident on my features.

Just as I am about to contemplate slipping back to my room the crowd parts and I see a familiar blond leaning against the Chasm railing, one leg crossed behind the other as the water sprays her bare arms. I push of the wall I am leaning on and slowly weave my way through the throng of people and over to her, leaning back on the railing next to her. "Hey," I say startling her so she jumps to face me.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" She asks me, leaning on the railing once again.

I sigh and cross my arms. "Same as you, I guess. But probably not as miserable as you whilst doing it."

Tris smiles in response.

After a minute of silence I speak up again, trying to keep conversation flowing. "So are you not with any family or anything?" I ask indicating the mass of people with a hand.

At this Tris' eyes close and she sighs deeply from her nose before shaking her head no.

"Why not?" I ask, my eyebrows knitting together. I knew Tris wasn't a transfer so she should have family in Dauntless, or at least someone she would rather be with that leaning against this railing alone.

Tris sighs again but opens her eyes. "Never knew my father, and my mother was-," she pauses, "my mother died when I was five," she says tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and not looking at me.

"Oh," is all I manage, taken aback. I never expected her to come out with anything like that. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't," she cuts me off. "Just, don't." She closes her eyes, and then opens them a second later. "What about you?"

"Transfer, remember," I say with a sad smile. I haven't had such a good history with my parents, and at times I did wish Marcus was dead, but deep down I never truly imagined what it would feel like.

"Oh yeah," she says quietly and looks at her shoes.

"So who did you used to live with?" I ask, knowing I should drop the subject, but I find myself wanting to know more and more about Tris. "After your mother died, I mean."

"My uncle and cousin," she says then looks at up at me. "Why do you want to know this?"

Why do I want to know this? I just shrug and ask another question. "Where are they now?"

"Caleb, my cousin, transferred to Erudite two years ago and Rob, my uncle, works at the fence so he's hardy here."

I open my mouth to respond but nothing comes. How are you meant to respond when someone tells you something like that? So instead I just stand up from the railing and turn to Tris. "Do you want to go and get some cake or something?" I offer with a sigh.

Tris smiles and nods pushing off from the railing. "Sounds good."

.o.O.o.

_**Tris**_

Did I really just go and get cake with Four? I ask myself whilst walking through the infirmary to visit Christina. Throughout the whole encounter we had talked about everything and nothing over a plate of Dauntless chocolate cake, mainly we talked about how lucky I was to have grown up with this stuff and how I wouldn't have been able to survive in Abnegation - where Four transferred from - because of the lack of cake and coffee there. All in all it was a pretty good way of passing time, and I wouldn't mind doing it again. Not that I would be admitting to that anytime soon.

I snap out of my thoughts as I walk through the double doors into Christina's ward. She is sitting up in a bed, her leg elevated and in a cast, and looking extremely bored.

"Hey," I say sitting down in the armchair next to her bed. "How you feeling?"

Christina's head whips around to me and she grins. "Hey, Tris. I'm fine, thanks," she says. "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't have gotten out of bed today."

"That was the original plan, yes," I say shifting in my seat to face her properly. "But because someone broke their leg I had to 'fill in' during visiting day, not that I really helped anyway."

"It's not my fault, you said you would help," She says defensively. "Besides, I thought you would of shown a little compassion for your only friend with a broken leg."

"You are not my only friend!" I say a little too loudly earning annoyed glances shot my way. "I have plenty."

Christina smirks. "Oh yeah? Name five of them."

Okay, so I didn't think she would go this far. I mentally scan the people I know in my mind and come up with way more than five, but whether they're classed as 'friends' or not I don't know. "Well there's Tori," I say and pause, she is definitely my friend, I mean we work together. Christina raises her eyebrow. "And there's...Zeke." So I did break his nose, but I'm sure he's over that now. "Tori, Zeke," I stutter desperately trying to think. "Uriah, Marlene," We did grow up together. "And…." Now I've stalled. No one else I know has really made it into the 'friends' category, I mean Uriah and Marlene barely make it.

Christina smirks, glad to have proven her point. She opens her mouth to gloat or something when I suddenly think of a fifth person. "Caleb!" I almost shrike with success. How could I have forgotten about him? He's my cousin!

Christina merely shakes her head. "Doesn't count, he's family," She says smiling. I scowl at her still mentally going through everyone I know: Zeke, check, Uriah, check, Marlene, check, Tori, check, Four - did he even count as a friend? Yes, we talk outside of training, and yes, we went out for cake together, but he just doesn't seem like the kind of guy that you could be friends with. There was something about him, he always kept himself to himself, only revealing things that are absolutely necessary to the subject, and you just couldn't get to know him properly. I wouldn't be surprised if his name wasn't even Four. In fact, I know it isn't!

"Earth to Tris?" Christina asks bringing me back to now. "Mind wondering much?"

"Sorry," I murmur, still not entirely forgiving her for proving to me I had no friends.

"It's fine, anyway, what about Four? He's your friend, right?"

Is he? I ask myself again. I shrug, "I don't know, maybe." I shake my head to clear it of thought and smile at Christina. "I should get going, it's getting late and I'm planning to hibernate in my apartment until lunch time tomorrow," I say standing up.

"Bye," Christina says sticking her bottom lip out.

I wave at her then walk out of the infirmary still trying to desperately think of more people I know. I see Tori and Bud chatting in the tattoo parlour on my way home and I find myself wanting to go back to working there, I've had enough of this training business for a lifetime and I've only been helping for three days.

I sigh heavily as I reach my apartment door and slam it shut behind me. I pull my shoes and jeans off and flop down onto my bed in my top and bury myself under the covers wondering why I don't have any friends until I fall asleep.

**Review please x**

**Oh and P.S, there most likely will not be any more Four's PoV for a while until the later chapters due to my plot.**


	7. Chapter 6: Practice makes Perfect

**Sorry for the delay but I have been ill for the last couple of day so I wasn't really up to writing, but I have spent all of today trying to get the finished, so here it is, chapter 6.**

_**Tris**_

Finally, the last day of training. Or at least where I'm concerned. Thank God. Today Zeke and Four will reveal the score to the initiates to determine who will be staying and who will become factionless, not that I care, transfers annoy me. Always have, always will.

No matter how many times I do this, it doesn't get any easier. Six am is not my time. Yawning sleepily I make my way to the training room, already with my coffee, and lean on the door behind me. All the initiates are already here, as are Zeke and Four. It seems they are going through today's session, which is basically just going through things they need practice with.

I sip my coffee as Four finishes instructing and watch the initiates spread out across the room, going to various posts; fighting and shooting mainly.

I don't bother to move and talk to anyone or help with anything, just stay standing against the door. All I want to do is sleep until next week. I don't need to pretend I want to be here.

It seems Zeke has noticed me because he starts heading over, a big goofy smile plastered on his face. I notice Four standing behind him, a slightly panicked look on his face, eyes wide, eyebrows raises and mouth forming the word 'no!'.

Zeke opens his mouth to tell me whatever it is that's making Four so flustered when the door at the opposite end of the hall opens and Lynn pops her head round. "Zeke!" She calls. "Shauna wants to talk to you!"

Zeke's mouth snaps shut and he spins on his heel to run to Lynn, telling Four to carry on without him whilst he's gone.

I down the rest of my coffee quickly, cringing at the bitter granules left at the bottom and head over to Four who is watching tow initiates compete in hand-on-hand combat.

"Hello," I say coming to a stop next to him, abandoning my empty coffee cup somewhere. "Care to tell me what all that was about?"

"Don't know what you mean," He says glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

I cross my arms. "Well why was Zeke all goofy before?" I ask wanting to know what he's keeping from me, I can tell he is, even though I don't know him that well.

"This is Zeke, when isn't he goofy?" He asks back, turning to face me fully. "Now, why don't you go and help someone or go and practice something yourself?"

I scowl at him and flip my hair as I turn away. "As if I need to practice," I mumble to myself but head over to the empty knife throwing area anyway.

I pick up four knives and place three on the table next to me as I flip the fourth in my hand expectedly. I aim at the target twenty feet away and position myself, with the knife poised and ready to throw.

Just as I am about to flip my wrist, releasing the knife, someone catches my wrist in their hand and I spin around partly.

Four is standing behind me, holding my wrist as he looks down at me. "You're not holding it right," he says quietly.

I blink twice. "Me? Not holding it right?" I ask disbelief in my voice. Since when did I not hold knifes right? Four just shakes his head no. "Well if I'm not holding it right _do_ show me how to."

Four smiles down at me and places a hand hesitantly on my waist, turning me the tiniest bit to the left and presses his chest to my back as he places his hand over mine holding the knife.

I gasp at the sudden contact and feel my cheeks flush slightly. Four moves our hands back and release the knife, hitting dead centre, but doesn't move away from me. I feel his breath blowing the top of my head slightly and shiver.

"Um..." I say, causing him to move back from me. Four coughs awkwardly into his fisted hand and drops his gaze to the target.

"See?" He says to break the tension. "You hit it."

"Yes, and I would have hit it anyway. See?" I take another knife and throw it, it sticks into the handle of the other. A smug smile plays on my lips as I look at Four again who has his arms crossed. "See, I told you."

"Okay, okay. Point proven. Maybe you don't need any practice with anything," he says, seeing to have forgotten about before, either that or he's pretending it didn't happen. I pick up another knife and twirl it between my fingers, spinning the blade between my fingers just to make sure my point is really proven. "Now I'm going to make myself useful and go and help someone."

"Yeah, someone that _really_ needs your help," I say smirking. If I didn't know better I would say Four went _red_. He smiles, shaking his head, and goes back to training.

I put the rest if the knives back where I found them and walk around absentmindedly pretending to be interested in what the initiates are doing when really I couldn't care less. I see Cater take down someone in hand-on-hand combat and smile to myself, knowing my help had come in handy.

.o.O.o.

Lunch time came quickly and by the time Four called for training to be over for the day I couldn't be more glad. I wait for the hall to be clear of initiates before I bother to head out the door. I don't realize I'm going to be sat alone at lunch time with Christina recovering in hospital until I remember our conversation from yesterday. Holy crap, Christina's right. I don't have any friends.

I am contemplating going back to my apartment just like I have wanted to do since the first day of training when I feel someone grab my hand and spin me around. I almost whack into Fours chest but he reaches a hand out on my shoulder to steady me. I blink twice at the close proximity of his chest and take a clumsy step back.

"Tris," Four says, not letting go of my hand. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" He sounds unsure of himself.

Oh my, this is like high school all over again, apart from no one actually asked me to sit with them then. I like to think it was because they were all to scared I would beat their sorry asses, but really I think it was just because I didn't have any friends.

"Oh, urm, sure." I nod and smile up at Four and he grins back down at me, leading me through the pit and into the cafeteria.

Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah and Will are already sitting at the table, laughing and chatting as Four and I sit down in the two spare seats. "Guys, you know Tris, right?" Four says as everyone shuts up and shoots me furtive glances.

"Yeah, who doesn't know Tris," Marlene says smiling at me. I smile back at Marlene, one of the few I know from being in the same initiate class. "Still kicking ass?" She asks.

I smirk at Zeke and his hand automatically goes up to his nose. "You could say that." Everyone at the table sniggers and I crack my knuckles for extra emphasis.

The conversation at the table starts up again and I soon get lost in all the voices, not used to more than one at a time due to mine and Christina's secluded group. I feel Four nudge my shoulder with his and I turn to look at him. "You want to get out of here?" He must have seen the looks of confusion passing my face at all of the voices and I flush. I smile and nod.

Four's palm twitches as if he was going to reach out for my hand, but he stops himself and stands up. I feel something go through me, disappointment maybe? But why? I stand up next to him and we walk off without saying goodbye. We exit the cafeteria and out into the near empty Pit. As we walk in silence I wonder where he could be leading me, the sound of the Chasm and a few people's footsteps echoing off the stone walls. The silence is eerie and I find myself gripping Fours hand, despite my attempts not to. I feel Four tense and think he is going to let go of my hand or think me weird or something, and brace myself, but he doesn't do anything, apart from return the pressure to my hand in his.

I smile to myself as I let Four take me wherever he has in mind and start to wonder when he heads towards the far end of the Chasm. I look up at him questioningly but he doesn't look back at me as he starts to lead me down a path I never even knew existed, and I've been here longer than him.

The path is slippery from the spray coming off the Chasm and I almost lose my footing on several occasions, but Four's grip on my hand never falters. As we reach the bottom of the path and onto some rocks my foot catches on a jagged rock and I fly forwards. I throw my hands forward to protect my face but the blow never comes. Instead big hands wrap around my waist and pull me up to them, keeping a tight grip on me whilst I gather my dignity. "Sorry," I mutter feeling my cheeks flush. Well, that was embarrassing and I will probably never get over it.

"Don't apologize." I look up and my eyes immediately lock with his, brown on blue, and I am all too aware of his hands on my waist, as I reach up on my tiptoes, my lips merely centimetres away from his.

**Will they kiss? Will romance finally blossom? You'll have to wait for the next chapter! I promise I will try to update ASAP **

**Review? x**


	8. Chapter 7: Tobias Eaton

**I'll apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. And I know I haven't been very good at updating recently but I have already started the chapter 8 plus its half-term this this week so I will have more chance to write **

_Tris_

"_Don't apologize." I look up and my eyes immediately lock with his, brown on blue, and I am all too aware of his hands on my waist, as I reach up on my tiptoes, my lips merely centimetres away from his._

"Tris." My eyes open, I didn't even know they had closed, and see Four looking down at me. "Stop." Oh, well that puts the embarrassment of tripping to bed. I can't believe I actually just did that, what was wrong with me? Of course he wouldn't want to kiss me. I pull back, my eyes dropping to the rocks under my feet.

"I need to tell you something," he says, placing a finger under my chin and tilting my head back to look at him. "And it's important of we are going to go anywhere."

Oh no. Oh no. Only this would happen to me. He's gay isn't he? He's gay and I almost kissed him and now he's going to be disgusted with me. Trust me to fall in love with a gay guy - wait, what? I am not 'in love' with Four. I'm sure that was a just a heat-of-the-moment thing...I hope. Oh, God, what is happening to me?!

"What is it, Fou-"

"Tobias." He cuts me off.

"What?" Who the hell is Tobias?

"Tobias. My names Tobias Eaton. My real name that is." His voice is quiet as he speaks, sounding unsure.

I narrow my eyebrows in confusion. I mean, I knew his real name wasn't 'Four', who names their child after a number, but I still don't know why he would _me_ his real name. Unless it's common knowledge that his real name is Tobias Eaton and everyone has just left me out to laugh at me behind my back, but I don't think that's the case. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes. I know I should say something, I don't want to sound rude, but I can't think of anything.

Being at loss for words my brain automatically does what it usually does and comes up with the first thing. "Oh," I find myself saying. "I mean, I like it." I smile up at him, the whole idea of him being gay forgotten.

"You're the first person I've told, Tris, in a long while." He looks into my eyes as he says this, and I see the sincerity of it in his gaze rather than hear it in his voice. The longer I look into his blue eyes, the more I feel my body being drawn closer to him, and before I know it I feel his hands on my waist pulling my body to his and once again I tilt my head up to meet his lips with mine, but they never touch.

I watch as Tobias takes his hands from my waist, shakes his head, and walks back up the path leading out of the Chasm, muttering to himself all the while, leaving me standing alone with the water spraying my legs staring after him, my mouth still slightly parted waiting for his kiss that never came.

**Stow your torches and pitchforks, their kiss will come eventually, you'll just have to be patient. Again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter; I will try and make the next one longer x**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 8: The Plan

**I promised I would update soon, so I did . Oh, and recall the time I said there wouldn't be any more Four's PoV? Well turns out I was lying. I think this chapter is longer than the last one, if not I'm sorry.**

_**Tobias**_

What the hell was I thinking? Jesus, I'm so stupid. I mean, asking her out for lunch is one thing, but nearly fucking kissing her was another. As I head up the Chasm path, feeling Tris's gaze on me the entire way, I don't look back. Because if I look back, I will go back. And if I go back I will kiss her. And if I kiss her… I shake my head to clear it of the thought. Tris is merely a target for me to dispose of because of her Divergence. But I'm Divergent. Can I really kill someone the same as me?

I don't realise I am out of the Chasm and halfway across the put until I hear my name being called from behind me. I stop mid-stride and turn slowly around, hoping that it wasn't, but at the same time was, Tris. But it was Eric. Joy.

"What is it?" I ask, sounding exasperated even to my own ears. Now is not the time to be called into a meeting or a game of capture the flag, and now is definitely not the time to have to deal with Eric.

"I need you in a meeting." Oh great, because the last meeting I was in with Eric I ended up getting assigned to assassinate someone. I wonder what this one's about, note the sarcasm. "It's about the Miss Prior situation. "He clearly did not note the sarcasm. It takes me a moment to realise he's talking about Tris and I suddenly become curious as to what he has to say about her.

"Alright, now?" Eric nods and walks off, and I follow.

.o.O.o.

The office room is the same as last time, with the same people in the same room. I sit facing Eric across the table as he stares directly at me. "It's been a week, Four," he says, leaning forward on his elbows. "It's been a week, and as far as I'm concerned, Tris Prior is still breathing. I thought I gave you a job to do, and I expect it done."

"It takes time to gain someone's trust, Eric," I snap, narrowing my eyes at him. "And as I recall, you didn't give me a deadline."

"No, I didn't. I didn't think I would have to. Anyway, I have come up with a plan to quicken up the process." Eric pauses and looks around the table. "Now, as we know, Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite, has been working on a system to control the Divergent. Recently she has developed a new pain inducing serum that she needs to test out, and she needs someone to test it out on-"

"Wait," I interrupt. "So I'm not killing Tris now, I'm just leading her to her death?" I'm not sure whether that's better or worse, most likely the later. "How on earth am I going to get her to do that?"

Eric smirks. "Ah, I thought of this and it's quite simple. We simply tell her that there has been a breach in the Erudite compound and she has to go and check it out along with you."

"A breech in the Erudite compound and we would only send two Dauntless?" I question.

"Two of our best, highly trained Dauntless, yes." Eric steeples his fingers together under his chin but doesn't stop looking at me.

I pause for a second, running over everything Eric has just said in my head. "Tris will never buy that."

Eric sighs, closes his eyes for three seconds, then regards me again, a dark gleam in his eyes. "Make her buy it, or else."

I get the urge to retort back with the classic 'or else what?' But decide against it, the dark look in his eyes sending a single shiver down my spine.

"The train leaves tomorrow at midnight tonight, be on it."

.o.O.o.

_**Tris**_

Well, snap. There goes that friendship. Seeing him walk off is like being slapped in the face. Being slapped in the face followed by being punched in the gut rounded off by being kicked in the shins. Ouch.

What hurts more is that he doesn't look back.

I open my mouth to call out his name but all that comes is a strangled sob drowned out by the crashing of the Chasm. I feel the prick of tears behind my eyes and will myself not to cry, but its pointless. Silent tears begin to pool in my eyes and once one falls the others follow in a steady flow and I can't stop them. I sink to the rock at my feet, not caring that the water was dampening my clothes, and sit as tears fall down my face to then be lost in the small streams of water running along the surface of the smooth rock.

.o.O.o.

I don't realise how long I have been sitting, all I know is that my face is dry of tears and the Pit is dark. Weakly, I get to my feet, and when the rush of dizziness passes, slowly start to make my way up and out of the Chasm, following the same path Tobias showed me earlier.

When I emerge in the Pit there is no one around and there is hardly any light. Eerie. I can't see to the end of the Pit due to the light, or lack of it, so I trust my senses and make my way up the stairs and to my apartment.

I manage to unlock the door successfully in the dark and flip the switch flooding the rooms with light. My room is a mess; clothes strewn all over the floor, my hair dryer hanging off my dressing table and my towel from this morning unceremoniously draped over the foot of the bed. Tugging my shoes off, I climb into bed, suddenly feeling the heavy drag of fatigue, and crawl under the covers still fully clothed and fall asleep, the lights still switched on.

**Review x**


	10. Chapter 9: Drinks and Confessions

**Sorry for the late update, here's chapter nine.**

_**Tris**_

The thing about going to sleep is that you have to wake up. And the thing about waking up is that it means you have to go out and face the day ahead of you, whereas all you really want to do is stay curled up in the comfort of your bed in the dark, especially when you had a shitty time the previous day. But the person knocking at my door obviously has different ideas. What is it with people interrupting my mornings?

I peel my eyes open and am almost blinded by my light that I left on last night. Mental note to self: turn the damn light off. After I have dragged myself out of bed and to the door the knocking has become constant. "Alright, keep your hair on," I murmur to myself pulling the door open.

Before I even see who is at the door I hear a loud squeal and then there are arms around my neck. I realise that only one person would do this, and it's Christina. I hug her back, my tiredness suddenly forgotten. "Hey," I say when she finally releases me. "When did you get out of hospital?"

"Yesterday afternoon," she says waltzing into my apartment like she lives here. "I tried to find you then but I couldn't. Where were you?"

Where was I? Only crying my eyes out at the bottom of the Chasm like some lovesick girl because I can't have the guy I want, but I'm not about to admit that to Christina, or anyone for that matter. "Oh, you know. Just around."

Christina lowers an eyebrow but doesn't say anything about it. "So, how was the training that I missed? Break any more of Zeke's bones?" She says walking over to my couch, not even limping on her leg.

I sigh and join her, glad I fell asleep fully dressed last night and without makeup on. "Training was terribly boring, and no, all of Zeke's bones are still intact."

"Shame," Christina sighs. "Go on," she says expectantly, looking at me.

"What?"

"Tell me how lonely you were without me. I'm ready to hear all about it."

I am about to launch into telling Christina that I wasn't lonely, that in fact I actually had lunch with Tobias, but stop, realising how saying that would lead to further questions and I would end up spilling some valuable information like my embarrassing almost-kiss. I go for the easier way out. "Oh, it was terribly lonely." I shake my head and look down at my knees. "How I survived I will never know." Christina seems pleased at my sucking up then springs up from her place on the couch she had claimed, only wincing slightly when all her weight was on her previously broken left leg, and heads towards the door.

"We need to catch up," she says in answer to my confused look, I mean, she just got here. She tells me a place and time, which incidentally only happens to be twenty minutes away, then heads out of my apartment.

I wonder idly over to my bathroom, contemplating whether I have enough time to shower or not, most likely not seeing as I have a tendency to have really long showers sometimes, but decide to live life on the edge and jump in the steaming water anyway.

.o.O.o.

By the time I have left my apartment and am on my way to some clothes sore Christina said to meet her at it's already been half an hour. Woops.

When I first arrive it seems like I am in luck, not seeing Christina anywhere, but on second glance I see her leaning against a wall with someone that looks like...Will! They seem to be in the middle of some deep conversation from the way they are leaning slightly into each other, Will's hand ever so slowly creeping towards Christina's. I decide not to interrupt, seeing as ever since I met Christina she has been constantly gushing over how 'mighty fine' and 'handsome' Will is. I try to disappear unnoticed to leave them to it but just as I'm almost out of the way Christina sees me over Will's shoulder and I have no choice but to walk back over to her as she waves me over.

"Uh, hey," I say as I come to a stop an awkward distance from the pair. "Sorry I'm late."

Christina waves of my apology with a flick of her hand telling me its 'no problem'. And I'm sure it isn't, judging from how I found her.

Will clears his throat. "Well, I'll see you around." He smiles at Christina making her blush. Wow. "Hey, Tris." He raises his hand in some sort of wave then walks off, leaving Christina a sloppy mess. I turn and raise my eyebrow at her and she shrugs in response, grinning like a loon.

"He asked me if I wanted to go and get a drink some time." She can barely contain her glee at these few words and I have no choice but to smile along with her.

.o.O.o.

We didn't so much as talk, rather I just give my opinion on items of clothing Christina held up to her body. By the end of our 'talk' Christina had bought three tops, two pairs of black jeans, and three pairs of heeled shoes, and has pretty much forced me into buying a leather jacket despite my protests which were thoroughly ignored.

"Want another drink?" Christina asks standing up from the table we are sat at in the corner of a bar. She had insisted that we go for drinks after she deposited her many bags back at her apartment, stating that it has been ages since we had a 'proper night out'.

"Sure." I hand her my empty glass containing the remnants of some thick, pink liquid she had given me when we arrived. As I watch her walk over to the bar I contemplate telling her about Tobias and our almost-kiss. But then again, telling her would be implying that I have some sort of feelings towards Tobias, and maybe I do. I mean, when he walked away I can't deny the pain and rejection I felt, and that has to stand for something, right? And I wouldn't have even tried to kiss him if I didn't feel anything. But If I didn't feel anything I wouldn't find my mind wandering back to him so often, would I?

I am snapped out of my reverie when Christina places my new drink down in front of me. "Thanks." I smile at her as she sits down in her seat opposite me.

"What's eating you?" She asks taking a sip of her drink.

"What?"

"You've got that look on your face that you get whenever something up. What is it? What have I missed?"

"It's nothing," I lie although I know it's pointless as Christina's Candor instincts kick in and she raises her eyebrow at me. I stand my ground, not telling her anything, but her gaze is unsettling. I sigh in resignation. "I was just thinking about something that happened the other day," I take a sip of my drink. "Look, if I'm going to tell you this I think I will need another drink."

_Three drinks later…_

"And then _he_ had the audacity to walk away from _me_!" I know I should stop talking, I should have stopped talking ages ago, but alcohol and confessions never really do work out well for me, and I just can't stop the words coming out of my mouth, slurring together slightly. "He's the one that kissed me! Or tried to anyway." Christina got over the shock of me telling her about my almost-kiss with Tobias - of course I called him Four - and now was watching me with an amused look on her face as she sipped at a multi coloured cocktail. I narrow my eyes at her and she smiles, encouraging me on. "What's so bad about me that made him stop? You know what, I'm going to go and find him, come with me." I grab her hand and yank her to her feet but she pulls me to a stop, wobbling slightly on her heels, plus the alcohol.

"No. You wait for him to come to you. If he doesn't come to you, he's not worth it. Now come on, let's go." She starts to pull me from the bar and into the Pit, leading up to my apartment.

.o.O.o.

I jolt awake, feeling someone watching me. I slowly open my eyes and see Christina gazing down at me from the armchair across from me. Wait, armchair? I look around sleepily to see that I'm not in my bed, but rather sprawled out across my couch, my hair in my mouth and my shoes still on. I guess I passed out here before I could get to my bed. My eyes flick back to Christina who is gazing at me, her eyes full of curiosity and disbelief. "Good morning," I mutter, pulling my hair out of my mouth and pushing myself into a sitting position.

"Did you really kiss Four?"

I feel my eyes widen a fraction at the question. I don't remember much of last night, but I do remember it contained many drinks. "No," I answer truthfully.

"But you almost did?"

"Err," I don't know why but I suddenly get the overwhelming urge to change the subject, knowing that Christina will never shut up about it if I don't. "Good morning?" My voice hitches at the end.

"Tris Prior, stop trying to change the subject. You did almost kiss him, didn't you? I knew it."

"Knew what?" I ask trying to stifle a yawn but failing.

"I knew that there was something going on between you two. I knew it from the start."

"Christina," I sigh. "There is nothing going on, we did not kiss, in fact, he walked away. So lets drop this so I can get some coffee."

Christina purses her lips but lets the topic go. "You look like shit."

"Oh, thanks." Once again, her Candor seeping through.

"I have to work, so now that you're awake I'm going to go home and shower. Get some coffee in you. I'll see you later." She stands up and heads towards the door, turning back to wave before she disappears.


	11. Chapter 10: Creepy Leaders

_Tris_

I have to stop myself from flopping back down on the couch again after Christina leaves, so instead I get up and make myself some coffee in my small kitchen. It doesn't taste as good as the stuff in the Pit, too bitter, but it'll do.

I slowly change clothes as I gradually drain my coffee, redo my makeup so I don't look like the sleep deprived, caffeine addicted thing I am, then decide to head to work at the tattoo parlour, finding the need to be useful overbearing.

I stifle a yawn as I make my way down the steps, past people way too awake for my liking, and along the path leading to the tattoo parlour. I see Tori currently working on a design that covers the entire expanse of some guys back as I walk through the door and grin at her, throwing my jacket behind the counter.

"Hey Tris, didn't expect you back for a few days," Tori says not taking her eyes off her work.

I sigh as I sit on a stool behind the counter, flipping through a design book. "I felt like I had to do something, so I came here. Where's Bud?"

"Getting coffee."

As I flip through the design book my hand wanders up absentmindedly to the three birds on my collarbone, one for each family member: My mother, Caleb, and my uncle. I got them a last year, after Caleb left for Erudite and my Uncle left to guard the fence. I was going to get a fourth to represent my father, but decided against it, how can you miss someone you never knew? My fingers trace over each bird in turn as my thoughts drift to my father, and the questions that always accompany thoughts of him drift to the front of my mind: would things have been different if he stayed? Was he Divergent? Would my mother still be alive if he were here?

My attention drifts back to the book in front of me and a certain design catches my eye. Some things are hard to let go of written in black cursive letters. My mind wanders to the 'almost kiss incident' that happened a few days ago and the tattoo starts to have meaning. Some things are hard to let go off. Like my feelings for Tobias, granted I know they aren't returned, but that doesn't in any way lessen my affection towards him. It should, but it doesn't. And did I really want to let go of my feelings towards Tobias?

My head snaps up when someone coughs close by. I slam the book closed in surprise and look up to see Tobias standing there, arms resting on the counter and one ankle crossed over the other. "Tris," he says, his voice sounding thick.

"T-Four," I say, starting to say his real name before his eyebrow rose. "Can I, urm, help you?"

Tobias smiles. "Actually, I was wondering if I could have a word outside? Just five minutes?"

My eyebrows furrow slightly but I manage a nod before standing up and walking around the counter.

"It's about something that recently happened in Erudite," he says as we step outside. I follow him down the path until we are out of earshot of other people. "And Eric has asked that we go and check it out."

"What's happened?" I ask. I've not heard of anything happening in Erudite, and neither has Christina, and if something happened, she would know.

"There's been a breach in the compound, not many people know about it yet, it only happened early this morning. But Erudite want us to come and clear things up, make sure everything is safe."

I pause for a minute. "If there's been a potentially dangerous breach, how come Eric is only sending two of us?"

"Two of the best, most highly trained Dauntless have got?" Tobias smirks, though it seems forced, probably from complimenting someone else for once, but I smirk with him as well. It's true, if you're going to send someone, send the best. "We have to be on the train at midnight tonight, I'm sorry it's on such short notice, but like I said, we only found out this morning."

I sigh but put on a false smile. "Sure, I'll be there." But I don't want to go. Erudite's leader, Jeanine Matthews, doesn't seem..._right_. By all means, Eric gives me the creeps, but there's just something about Jeanine that screams _'I'm evil!_'. Does every faction have a creepy leader? How Caleb could live there is beyond me.

Tobias smiles at me for a second before walking away, leaving me to walk back to work.

.o.O.o.

I had tattooed two people, drank three cups of coffee, eaten two doughnuts and wished I was in bed about fifty times by the time I leave work, Tori only just finishing off that guys back. I decide to find Christina and tell her about my trip to Erudite before going to get changed to meet Tobias at the train track.

I start to head towards Christina's apartment before I realise that she doesn't get off work until half five, that's half an hour, so I change my corse to the room where Initiation Stage Two takes place. I walk in through the back door just as Will walks out, smiling shyly and blushing like crazy as he mumbles a small 'hi' to me as he passes. I find Christina in a similar state to Will and immediately regret walking in as she runs over to me, full-on girly mode. I contemplate leaving just as she reaches me and begins spurting words that seem to be in a different language.

"OhmygodWilljustaskedmeonanofficialdate!"

"What?"

"Will just asked me out. Officially!" She almost screams.

"Wasn't it 'official' before?" I ask sitting down on the vacant simulation chair.

Christina pauses. "No, he actually asked me to go and get drinks with him tomorrow." She beams and joins me on the chair. "So what are you doing here?"

"Err, well Four came to me before and told me I have to go to Erudite with him tonight because there has been a breach or something."

Christina cocks her head to the side. "A breach? I've not heard anything about that? Why do you have to go?"

"It happened early this morning, apparently. And I don't know, ask Eric."

"No way," Christina shakes her head violently. "Eric scares me shitless."

I laugh at her reaction then stand up. "Well I should go, don't want to be late. I'll see you when I get back, and you can tell me all about your date with Will. See you later." I'm not one for hugs, but I put up with Christina's.

"Be careful," she tells me, then ushers me out of the door.

.o.O.o.

I changed into high combat boots, jeans, and a hoodie, that was two sizes to big for me, before I walked to the train track to me Tobias. It was nearly seven o'clock by the time I was actually ready and I had fallen asleep until twenty minutes ago, and that was the main reason for the hoodie: to hide my sever bed head.

I pull the chord on my hoodie tightening my hood around my face as I walk along the empty platform towards Tobias. He is sitting on the ground, knees up in front of him, staring out along the dark train track, and I have to say his name three times before he stands and turns to me. "Nice attire," he says smirking at my black, oversized hoodie. I scowl at him and cross my arms, the sleeves hanging just past my fingertips not helping me in my defence.

"Come on, the train will be here in a minute." He nods his head in indication that we should walk over to the edge of the track just as the lights appear in the close distance.


	12. Chapter 11: Love and Lies

**Thank you for all of the favourites, follows and reviews, they make me happy **

**Two updates in one day, my writers block has gone and the story is flowing smoothly frim my brain now! Completely off topic, but did anyone watch the Oscars? I know they were last Sunday but oooh Lupita's dress!**

**Here's chapter eleven **

_**Tris**_

The train ride moved all too quickly for my liking. Not because of where I was heading, but because of who I was with. From the moment his arms wrapped around my waist to stop me falling of the train, I felt all hot and flustered, even when we weren't in contact. I found myself instantly missing the tingling feeling his skin on mine had made, missing his warm breath on my neck as he pulled me into his chest, and all together, missing him. Even though we were in the same compartment, not even two meters away from each other at all times.

All throughout the train ride I had sat next to him as he stood and looked out at the land flying past us, but I had kept my distance, refrained from reaching out and curling my arms around his calfs and pulling him close, no matter how much I had wanted to. It had been an odd feeling, stronger and more demanding that what I felt in the Chasm, and it felt like the further I was away from him, the tighter my heart constricted. I had no idea why it was that I had felt like that, why I still do, but all I knew was that I had to be next to him, near him.

No words had been spoken on the journey, no sounds made other than the clanking of the train on the tracks, and the chattering of my teeth. The hoodie I was wearing had provided little warmth from the oncoming wind blowing through the compartment, and I was, to say the least, suprised when I felt Tobias's jacket around my shoulders. He hadn't said anything, just smiled before going back to looking out of the train.

I guess I should have said something, thanked him in some way, but I didn't. I just pulled the jacket further around my shoulders and deeply inhaled the scent that could only be Tobias. The scent I had recently come to love.

Without his jacket on, I could see through his thin white t-shirt. I could see the defined muscles in his back, and the tattoos that covered him, the five symbols of the factions. Dauntless and Abnegation I understood, his home and previous home, but Erudite, Candor and Amity I didn't. And I didn't dare ask because then he would know I'd been looking, although it's not as if I haven't seen his back before. He didn't, and still doesn't I hope, know that during initiation I had accidentally walked into the training room and seen him hitting a punch bag, shirt off and glistening with a fine layer of sweat. Of course I had left immediately...after ten minutes of staring.

The cold didn't seem to affect him, even when we were walking through the deserted streets of Erudite. I was going to give him his jacket back after we jumped off the train, I would have fallen, again, if it wasn't for his arm around my waist, again, but he didn't ask for it back, and I was still cold, so I pushed my arms through the sleeves and pulled the collar up around my neck.

"So where are we going?" I had asked him as we walked through the park, past a giant silver statue that looked like a bean. The silence that had surrounded us had been eerie, and I had wanted nothing more than to take his hand and have him pull me close, to nuzzle his nose in my hair and tell me not to be afraid. Although I wasn't. But that hadn't happened.

"The main building, we should just be checking security and then we can leave." Of course then, I hadn't known he was lying through his teeth.

When we had arrived at the huge library that was the main building of Erudite, I had been flanked by soldiers as soon as I stepped over the threshold. I had recognised two from Dauntless, although I didn't know their names, and the rest were from Erudite.

Tobias had done nothing as they started pulling me away, none to gently, down a long corridor, even as I had repeatedly said his name, panic clear in my voice. He just avoided looking at me, anywhere but me, as I was dragged down a series of foreign hallways, left right, up down, to many that I could possibly remember, by strange men, who threw me in a strange cell, and locked the door with no further explanation.

And that was how I ended up here, hours later, sat in the corner of the cell, the cold slowly seeping into my bones, despite the jacket that still hung around my shoulders, still holding the scent of Tobias, who I had, and still do, love.

**Now before you murder me, just remember…err….*runs away***

…**Review please, I like to know what you think xx**


	13. Chapter 12: Metal Tables and Syringes

**I wrote this at three am in the morning whilst listening to High School Musical so I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes.**

_**Tris**_

I don't know how much time has passed when the door to my cell opens, minutes, hours, maybe a day later. But I find myself squinting as the room is suddenly filled with light I didn't know had been missing.

It takes me only a few seconds before my eyes have adjusted and I'm on my feet, instincts taking over, and I most likely would have gotten the unsuspecting guy on the ground if it wasn't for the other three that followed him. One grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the cell, whilst two were behind me and one was in front. You'd think I was some kind of master criminal/escape artist.

I am again led down a series of hallways and passages, each one looking the same as the last, until it is hopeless that I would ever find my way out of here, and through a white double door into a large room.

My eyes immediately land on the only other person in the room and I recognise her face anywhere: Jeanine Matthews. She's smiling, though it doesn't reach her eyes, hands clasped in front of her, standing by the second object I see - a large reclined metal table, complete with wrist and ankle restraints. I start to panic when I see the restraints and the grip on my wrist tightens to almost bone crushing pressure, but I can't really feel it. All I feel is the need to get away, to get away and escape Jeanine Matthews and her metal chair of torture. I twist my arm, almost dislocate it, to get it out of the man's grip, and when it doesn't come lose I kick his shins from behind and being my elbow back to his nose. He cries out and my wrist is free. I make a mad dash for the door as I hear Jeanine call out "someone restrain her!" Her voice sounding exasperated, as if she did this every day.

I reach out, my fingers an inch from touching the door, when someone launches themselves at me, grabbing my waist and taking me down with them. My chin whacks against the cold, linoleum floor, and sends black dots to cloud my vision.

I am vaguely aware of hands on my arms, pulling me over to the table, strapping me down, and voices, so many voices. Male and Female, gruff and smooth, yet none of them making any sense. It's like the whole world has gone into slow motion except from me, and I'm moving at a different pace from everyone else-

Fingers suddenly click in front of my face and time regains itself. All the voices become clear, as does my vision, and I am met with the impairing glare of Jeanine. "Try anything like that again, Miss Prior, and it will be much worse." I narrow my eyes at her and pull at my restraints, but they are too tight to let them even wriggle. Jeanine walks around behind the table so I can no longer see her and I feel my other senses kick into overdrive at the threat she causes. "Miss Prior I've brought you hear because of you mother," she says, and by the sound of things she is opening a metal draw. She doesn't continue to speak, it's as if she's waiting for my reply, so I play along.

"What about my mother? She's dead."

"Something your mother had, and I believe you inherited." Oh crap. Oh crap this can't be good. If Jeanine knows about my being Divergent I'm dead, this chair may as well be my death bed.

I decide to play it dumb. "I don't know what you're taking about."

Jeanine reappears in my vision, and she is holding a metal box, no bigger than the size of a book. "Oh Miss Prior, you and I both know what your hiding, let's not play dumb, shall we? It'll make this whole proses a lot easier." She opens the box and angles it so I can't see inside, it's infuriating. "This," she reaches into the box and pulls out a single syringe, half full of black, cloudy liquid that seems to swirl on its own accord, "is a new serum I have invented to handle people like you, it's pain inducing, and is designed to cloud your thoughts so you'll tell us anything we want to hear." She pauses, almost as if to make sure I'm keeping up. "This is not enough to kill you, only prolong the pain, but if given incorrectly it can be lethal."

"Sounds lovely," I spit, beginning to lose feeling in the tips of my fingers due to the restraints.

"Oh, it's quite the opposite of that," she coos, flicking the needle and walking over to me slowly. "Quite the opposite." And I have no time to register my fear as the needle plunges into my neck and the black liquid is injected into my bloodstream, leaving a burning trail in its wake pulling a bloodcurdling scream from my lips almost instantly, and my last clear thought before pain overtakes my brain is _I hope Tobias can hear me_.

**Reviews make me update faster *smiley face***


	14. Chapter 13: Promises

**Updated as soon as I got chance after school and a lot of reviews for the last chapter, thank you! xx**

_**Tobias**_

It goes on for hours, each time worse than the last. Each of her screams sends my blood curdling, and I know I should do something, anything, to stop it, to stop her pain. The pain that she is suffering because of me.

Another of her cries reaches me from my post I have been assigned near her cell, and it takes all my willpower not to run in the opposite direction, but I keep my feet firmly planted. If I want this to work, I have to keep up my act. I have to act like I don't care about Tris if I want to get her out of here, and I have to gain Jeanine's trust in order to do that.

It wasn't until the train ride I that had decided I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't just hand Tris over and just leave like that. She thought I didn't know she was staring on the train ride over here, and she didn't know that I was staring right back when she wasn't looking.

When we first arrived here yesterday and they began to take Tris away, I couldn't bear to look at her, knowing the pain, worry and betrayal I would see in her eyes, but I didn't need to look to hear it in her voice. In a way I was thankful when she was out of sight, some would say out of sight out of mind, but that didn't apply in that case. My memories have since been plagued with thoughts of Tris, some happy, like before any of this had started, during initiation when she had almost broken my arm for trying to help her hold a gun, but some sad to, like the plea of her voice as she called my name, or more recently, the sound of her screams.

Speaking of her screams, they had stopped, for the most part. I look up and down the corridor and see Jeanine heading towards me, her face blank of emotion as if she handing just been torturing a seventeen year old girl. She stops swiftly in front of me. "She needs to be taken back to her cell until she shuts up," she snaps before continuing down the hall.

I wait until she has turned a corner before almost sprinting down towards the room where Tris is. I gingerly push open the door, slightly afraid to what I will see inside, and brace myself as I look towards the metal table where Tris is still strapped. Her eyes are closed, tears streaking down her cheeks, fists clenched in pain, as she whimpers through laboured breaths. The serum must not have worn off yet. I slowly walk forward into the room towards the metal table and stop above her. "Tris," I say gently, slowly moving to undo the restraints around her wrists and ankles. She doesn't respond, only clenches her fists tighter causing her nails to dig into her palm and draw blood. "Tris," I say again. "It's me, Tobias. I'm going to lift you up now, okay?" I don't wait for the okay from her, I just clench my teeth and scoop her up, her body flimsy and limp in my arms. I hold her still as her neck arches back and a strangled sound between a sob and a scream makes its way out of her lips. "Shh." I start to walk out of the room carefully, slowly, as to not jostle her.

Her cell is not a long walk from the other room, but in the time it takes to get there Tris has relaxed slightly in my arms and has her head nestled in my chest, her fists gripping the material of my shirt in her shaky grasp. I manage to open the door without putting her down and walk into the bare white cell with nothing but a crappy bed and a toiled in it. On the bed I notice my jacket bunched up used as a pillow at one end, and her hoodie, which I only now realise is missing from her, is under that.

I gently lay her down on the bed, and as I ease her hands off my shirt she mumbles something. I don't quite catch it the first time, but when she says it again I know what she is saying instantly. My name. Well, not my real name.

"Four," she mumbles and I am at her side in an instance. I take her hand in mine ignoring the red rings around her wrist left from the restraints, and stroke a piece of her hair away from her face. "It hurts." I can barely make out her words.

"I know, I know it does," - really, I couldn't have told a bigger lie - "but I will get you out soon, I promise." I brush the pad of my thumb over her cheek and watch as her eyes fluttered behind her eyelids. I don't want to leave her side, but I hear footsteps coming from outside the door. "I have to go, but I'll come back, I promise. I promise." I stand from beside her bed and walk out of the room, looking back once more before I close the door.

When I am half way down the hall, I hear her scream.

**Tris's point of view next? And don't worry, they will eventually kiss and except their lover for each other, just not yet.**

**And does anyone know when Divergent comes out in the UK? I've searched it but there is so many different dates! It would be a lot of help x**

**Review? x**


	15. Chapter 14: Sweet Nothings

**This chapter was slightly harder to write than the others, but it's done now. This is likely to be one of the last few chapters of this fanfic, maybe three or four more? But I'll try to keep updating regularly. **

_**Tobias**_

I try to avoid walking past Tris's cell, or anywhere near that corridor if possible. When she isn't screaming in pain there is only an eerie silence, almost like she isn't there, but her presence still remains.

Two days have passed since I made her the promise of getting her out, and I haven't acted on it yet. She has been injected with the serum four times in total since we arrived, and I'm surprised she still has her sanity. I haven't seen her since I carried her back, and made a promise I may not be able to keep, and if I can't keep that promise, I may as well shoot her myself.

Seeing as I am currently working for Jeanine, I am doing patrols around the compound where Tris is, along with five others. I turn a corner, and almost come to a stop at the corridor I am now at. It's completely empty, white walls and floor, a row of fluorescent lights along the celling, and to any other it would just look like another hallway, but I know what makes it different.

This is Tris's hallway.

I slowly but steadily start to walk down it, one foot after the other, my gun slung cautiously over my shoulder, and I eventually reach Tris's cell door.

I try to avert my gaze as I walk past but something stops me, something that is different than usual. I turn my head back to look at the door and angle my body so I am fully facing it again. Yes, something is defiantly different.

Instead of the usually silence that emanates from there, there is slight mumbling coming from inside. I hesitantly take a step forward, and then another until I am face to face with the door. The noises are clearer now, but still muffled by the thick door. Slowly and quietly I ease the door open a crack, and peel round.

Nothing is out of place, everything seeps normal, except Tris is lying on the bed, head tilted slightly to the side as if looking at something, her eyes swimming in and out of focus. She doesn't seem to notice me, and I don't say anything to get her attention as she continues speaking, to who or what I'm not sure, but she continues to talk to thin air. "Mom?" She says, her voice quite. "You said you'd come back, you didn't." I feel like I am intruding, although there is nothing to intrude upon really. I look towards the other end of the small cell to where Tris is trying to focus on and see no one. Why would I? Her mother is dead, so why would she be there? I look back to Tris who now has tears in her eyes as she continues to whisper in a half delusional state. "No," she shakes her head, but I don't know what she's talking about, it's like hearing one side of a phone call, you only get half the picture. "No," she says again, more forcefully this time. "Peter, stop it." Tears begin to fall down her face and her fists scrunch up, her fingers digging into her palms. "No!" She screams thrashing her head from side to side as if trying to get rid of whatever she just saw. I run over to her, letting the door close behind me and slinging my gun to the floor, I grab her shoulders, trying to still her. She starts screaming, crying, kicking her legs, muttering 'no' over and over, and I have to practically sit on top of her to still her, my hands on her shoulders and my knees on either side of her thighs.

"Hey," I say, gently shaking her shoulders a she cries. "Hey!" She starts to scare me when she doesn't respond, just continues to shake and cry and thrash her head about. "Stop it!" I almost yell and shake her shoulders once more, hard so she hits the bed with reasonable force.

Her eyes snap open and suddenly focus in on my face, and relief floods me all at once. A single sob escapes her as she throws her arms around my neck and buries her head in my shoulder. In shock, I hold her to me, and rock her gently. I pull her up into a sitting position and she crawls into my lap, all the while keeping her head against my shoulder and her arms around me, and as she cries I run her back soothingly and hold her head to me, my hand in her hair.

This is how I want things to be, but not I'm these circumstances. I want to be able to hold her whenever I want, I want to be able to comfort her and stroke her hair and kiss her until she feel better again. I want to be hers. And I want her to be mine.

And things could be like that if I get her out.

I could go now. Carry her out, pretend I'm taking her to Jeanine, and then just make a break for it. Once we got on the train we'd be fine. Of course, we wouldn't be able to go back to Dauntless; we would be too easy to track. Maybe we could go to Amity, they would let us stay for a few days, and then we could go and live with Evelyn, live Factionless. Sure, it's not the best lifestyle, but if I had Tris with me, I'm sure I could manage.

But how would I get her out without any questions being asked, suspicions being raised. That's something I would have to think about. But right now, it can wait, because right now, all Tris needs is someone to hold her, and I intend to do just that.

So I hold her, rock her in my lap, whispering sweet nothings into her hair, until she finally calms down and falls asleep clutching my shirt.

**Review please? x**


	16. Chapter 15: Darkness

**All your reviews made me so happy and smiley that I wrote another chapter for you guys! This is basically the previous chapter but from Tris's point of view. Enjoy!**

_**Tris**_

I only see blackness and it terrifies me. Bad things hide in the dark, and you can't see them coming, that is what makes it so terrifying. The rules of the dark are simple: you don't move in fear of falling, you don't speak in fear of being heard, and you don't open your eyes in fear of seeing. The last one is the worst. Not being able to open your eyes, keeping the darkness and fear in place, and not wanting to open your eyes in case you see something the darkness is there to hide.

So when something grabs my shoulders, I instantly start to scream and kick, breaking two of the rules, but keep my eyes closed, not wanting to see what it is. But when I hear a familiar voice, like a beacon in the dark, my eyes fly open.

Tobias is above me, staring down at me with wide eyes full of fear and worry. I throw my arms around his neck and push my head into his shoulder, keeping my eyes open the whole time. As soon as I breathe in his scent and feel his hand in my hair the pain begins to subside, only slightly, but enough to make a difference. I'm glad he doesn't talk, just holds me close to him and rocks me back and forth like a small child, whispering things into my hair that I can't make sense of, but savour them nevertheless, falling asleep as he runs his hand over my back.

.o.O.o.

By the time I wake up, he has pulled away and I am lying on my bed, Tobias is looking down at me. I sit up and I realise I have tear streaks down my cheeks and my hands are shaking violently, so I clench them into fists as he holds my shoulders keeping me in place sitting on the bed.

I don't look at him; instead I keep my eyes trained on the floor off to the side of us. "Hey," I hear him say quietly. I don't respond. "Tris." He squeezes my shoulders slightly and I wince at the pain the simple action sends through my body. "Look at me."

My eyes momentarily flick up to his but then back down to my hands on my knees. I feel one of his hands under my chin tilting my head up to look at his, and his eyes lock with mine. "What was that?" He asks, his thumb moving over my chin.

"What was what?" I mumble, only feeling his hand on my face.

"You, talking. You started screaming." I furrow my eyebrows. Screaming? "Never mind."

His eyes flick to my lips, and his thumb brushes over my bottom lip, sending all my blood to my head and heating my cheeks. I incline my forehead to rest against his and his eyes close, our noses barley millimetres apart. My eyes close shortly after his as he closes the extra distance and out noses brush against each other. I want desperately for our lips to touch, for him to kiss me, for me to kiss him, just to feel his lips on my face, but he makes no further movement forwards. "I'm so sorry," he murmurs, and I feel his breath on my lips. I shake my head against his, my slightly matted hair falling around my face but I make no move to move it. I don't want him talking, about anything, at this moment. I just want to savour it and pretend that we're not in a cell at Erudite, that we are somewhere peaceful, near the Chasm at home, with the water spraying our arms and legs.

It's over all too quickly. He is pulling away and I find myself leaning more and more into him the further away he gets. I don't want him to go. When he's here it means I am safe for a little while, it means no one else can come in whenever they want, and no one can inject me with anything.

I feel his lips on my forehead, and I lean into him, my eyes still closed, and then he's gone. I hear the door open and close again, and I don't open my eyes, following rule three of the darkness, not opening my eyes, knowing that when I do, he will be gone, and that is what's most terrifying.

**Review? x**


	17. Chapter 16: Familiar Voices

**Slightly longer chapter today, and there will probably only be one more chapter left of this fanfic, which I am upset about because I am enjoying writing it. But I may be able to get two more chapters out of it if I try really hard, and believe me, I will.**

_**Tris**_

When I wake up something feels different. I look around the room and nothing is different, the constant fluorescent light is still flickering, Tobias's jacket and my hoodie are still beneath my head, and then I realise. It's not my surrounding that are different, it's myself. I feel better, stronger. The serum must have worn off over night.

I sit up, throwing my legs over the side of the wooden bed, and rake my hand through my messy hair. It feels good being able to move freely and I take advantage of it. I stand up and walk around the small cell, stretching and bending.

Without the serum burning my veins I only now realise how cold it is in here. I walk over to the bed and shrug on Tobias's jacket, pulling the collar up around my nose. The jacket drowns me, the sleeves hanging way down past my fingers and the bottom reaching halfway down my thigh. I roll up the sleeves a few times so they are the right length and sit back down on the bed, with nothing to do.

I know trying the door will be useless, I remember when I first got here there was an electric pass code lock that could only be opened from the outside, and should someone get trapped in here, they had a special card that let them out. So with no windows and the door not an option, I lay down.

After half an hour I hear the door opening but don't sit up. I lift my arm slightly off my eyes and see two Erudite guards standing in the doorway.

Within seconds I have analysed the situation, noted where their weaknesses are and where it would be best to run. Before they can move any further I have got one of the guards on his knees and am flying past the other down the corridor. I feel my blood burning with much needed adrenaline as I turn corners and bold past dazed guards.

I can hear the footsteps of about five guards behind me but they are drained out my the thumping in my ears.

Just as I fear I am slowing down I crash into someone's chest, arms are suddenly around me and there is a hand over my mouth. I start to struggle but am pulled into another small corridor leading off the main one, and I watch as the guards that were following me run past. I try to pull away from whoever has hold of me but the grip just tightens. "Hey, for god's sake stop struggling." I tilt my head back and see Tobias staring angrily down at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I ask as he lets go of me. "I'm-"

"It looks like your trying to get yourself killed faster!"

"What do you mean?" I almost yell. "I'm fucking escaping, why did you stop me?"

"Why did I-why did I stop you?! If I hadn't you wouldn't have gotten anywhere! Those guards would have caught up with you, taken you to Jeanine, and let her do whatever she wants! I had this all under control, Tris, I had a plan, and it would have gotten you out in two days if you hadn't been so stupid!"

I stare at Tobias in absolute shock; he was the one promising to get me out. I shake my head in disbelief. "Well what now?"

"Now I take you back to your cell, and we pretend this ordeal never happened. If they see me with you, they will think nothing of it, they think that because I brought you here that I don't give a crap about you, so they won't do anything."

I stare at him, waiting for the punch line, or for him to start grinning, anything to signal he's joking. But his face remains like stone. "W-what? No, you're kidding. I'm not fucking going back there, they will kill me." I pronounce the last four words slowly and clearly, to make sure my point gets across. I turn and start to walk away. "If you think you will be able to-"

"Beatrice," Tobias growls and I whirl round to him again. No one has called me Beatrice since my mother's death.

"What? What could you possible do, Four?"

He speaks slowly, carefully, as of speaking to a wild animal. "I'm going to take you back to your cell, and you're going to come willingly." I shake my head and begin to back away again.

"Fine," he sighs and lunges straight for me. I don't see it coming and before I know it he has pinned my arms behind my back and is holding my wrists together with one hand, the other below my shoulder.

"Let go!" I struggle in his grasp, kick my legs back but come into contact with nothing. "Tobias Eaton!" I scream as he pushed me out into the now empty corridor and along down to my cell. "Let me go right now!" I know all my screaming will attract attention but I don't care. "Please," I beg, trying in vain to free my arms. When his grip doesn't loosen I become dead weight in his arms and he grunts as I almost fall to the floor.

"Stand up," he says trying to pull me to my feet. "Tris, please stand up. I'm doing this for your own good, trust me."

Just then two guards, the same two that came for me before, appear and their eyes lock on me and Tobias. Jeanine follows swiftly behind them, her eyes glowing with rage as she and I stare at each other.

I feel Tobias stiffen behind me as I stand once again, deciding whether to lean back into Tobias, or attempt to pull away and gouge out Jeanine's eyes. Both options sound equally pleasant.

Instead I just stand and narrow my eyes at her. "Miss Prior," she says coming to a stop in front of me. "Trying to make a valiant escape attempt, are we?" In answer I attempt to lunge forward at her but Tobias holds me back. "Temper, temper," she says looking down at me. "Watch yourself, dear. You haven't had it half as bad as possible." And that makes me shrink back.

"Four," she says finally noticing him. "Good work."

I feel him nod stiffly behind me and his grip loosens ever so slightly on my arms, on purpose or by accident I'm not sure. But I take advantage and yank my arms free and start to sprint down the corridor once again. I hear Jeanine yell something and then two pairs of footsteps gaining quickly on my.

And then I'm being pushed to the floor, my arms painfully behind my back and my cheek pressed against the cold floor. I attempt to get up but I am being held down by someone heavy.

I hear tutting from somewhere above me, and then Jeanine is pulling me up off the ground by my wrists. She is a lot taller than me, and pulls my head back with my hair so I have to look at her. "I thought I told you not to try anything like that again," she growls into my ear. I glance at Tobias who is glaring at me wildly, a you've-really-fucked-up-now look on his face.

"I was going to send you back to your cell," Jeanine says, her uncomfortable grip still tight. "But I don't see the point now. Take her to my office." She shoves me and I stumble forward into the other two guards who grip each of my arms.

I start to panic as they begin to drag me away, why am I going to Jeanine's office? They usually take me to room 42, the one with the neatly chair, at least when I go there I know what to expect. "Four," I say looking at him. "Four! Four!" I scream as they begin to drag me further away. "Tobias!" I manage to elbow one of the guards in the nose in my struggle to escape but the other just grabs me at my waist and lifts me off the ground. I kick my legs anywhere and everywhere, at the guards knees, at his sides. "No!" I yell as my legs are grabbed and restrained by the other guard who now had a bleeding nose, and I can't help the smirk that crawls over my lips as he glares at me.

As he grasp my ankles I start to struggle again as they carry me down another corridor, one I haven't been down before, and eventually I give in and let them carry me. Suddenly, the guard holding my upper body stops and my legs are bent at an odd angle as the other fails to stop in time.

"I've got her from here," the holding me under my arms says, and his voice sounds faintly familiar.

"Are you sure? I mean, she broke my nose a few minutes ago." The other guard scowls at me and I bare my teeth back, attempting to kick out at him.

"I'm sure, I've got this." If he thinks that he's got another thing coming. I could easily take him down without even trying if he was left on his own. The other guard eyes me warily before dropping my legs unceremoniously to the floor, so my ankles whack against each other, turns and walks back down the corridor.

I wait until he is fully out of sight before I start to pull out of the guards grasp but just as I am about to start kicking he speaks again, and this time, there is no mistaking his voice.

It is Caleb.

**Ohh! Plot twist!**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think? x**


	18. Chapter 17: Familiar Faces

_**Tris**_

I don't recognise him at first, his glasses change the appearance of his face and his hair is cut, plus I have never seen him in clothes that aren't black...he oddly suits blue.

"Hey baby cousin by two years, are you glad to see m-"

I punch Caleb in the nose - I seem to be doing that a lot lately - cutting him off mid-word.

"Okay, I deserved that." He grunts

I grab his pristine blue shirt by the shoulders and ram him into the wall, my extra two years of Dauntless paying off against him.

"I deserved that too," he wheezes and I can't help but agree.

"What the fuck, Caleb?" I ask, still pinning him to the wall, standing on my tiptoes so my face is almost lever with his. I slam him into the all again and his glasses - I doubt he needs them - slide to the floor and smash. "What. The. Actual. _Fuck_?" I slam him into the wall again and again with each word until I'm sure his back is bruised.

"If you'd stop beating the wall with my body I will tell you." I stares down into my eyes, just like he used to all those years ago when nothing was messed up, and the only thing wrong in our life would be when I pushed him down and he threatened to throw me into the Chasm, and then I'd start crying and we'd hug and make up, and then the whole cycle would start again the next day.

As I stare into those same eyes, my hands still gripping his shirt, I can't help it, I burst into tears, my anger forgotten, and crash into his chest, clinging to him like a monkey.

"Hey, hey. Shh, it's alright." He wraps his arms around my back and squeezes my tight before pulling me back. "It's okay."

I breathe deeply through my nose, nodding crazily like a mad man, trying to get my sobbing and breathing under control.

When I finally calm down enough from the shock of seeing him, he begins to tell me why exactly I am seeing him. "Look, I've known about what you are since forever. Even when we were young, I knew something was different. And at school I had heard the Erudite kids talking about Divergence, but none of them knew what exactly it was, but they knew Jeanine had something to do with it. So I did a bit of research, and I found things out, nothing important enough to tell you now, but you get the gist. So when I transferred to Erudite, one of the first things I did was hack into some files and delete all my connections with you, so when the time came, I could be here. If Jeanine had known I am your cousin she would never have let me work in here.

"Now, this 'friend' of yours-"

"What do you mean my 'friend'" I interrupt, adding quotation marks with my fingers around the word friend like he did.

"I mean Four, or Tobias, or whatever his name is. But hey, you don't pry into my love life, I won't pry into yours." I attempt to interrupt him but he cuts me off.

"Like I was saying," he continues. "This friend of yours comes to talk to me when you first get here, and he somehow knows I'm your cousin, I'm guessing you told him, and together we devised a plan to get you safely out. But of course, you being you, ruined that plan, so we had to take drastic action and improvise today after that little stunt you pulled."

I remain silent as I take all the information in but the only thing that comes to mind to say is, "Tobias and I are just friends." It feels stupid brining this up but I feel that it needs to be cleared in order for things to continue.

Caleb smirks. "Whatever you say, Tris, whatever you say. I won't tell my Dad."

I can't help but giggle. It's times like these - not that there have been others - that I only really realise how much I miss Caleb, he may as well be my big brother. I love him like one.

"But what now?" I ask, a sad smile on my lips, knowing that this moment won't be able to last. It'll either go one way or another, and no matter which, I probably won't see him again. The thought brings tears to my eyes and I angrily wipe one away as it falls down my cheek.

"Hey, don't cry." He brings me into a hug once more, resting his chin on top of my head. "Now's the fun part." He says as I pull away, a smile on his face. "You up for some running?"

**Review please x**


	19. Chapter 18: Running

**Guys, this is the last chapter, and I am unlikely to update again, but there is still the slight possibility that I might. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this was the only successful thing I could write that want a load of crap. So please forgive me for the huge leap from the last chapter to this one, it was the best I could do. I was so friggen tempted to name this chapter 'Tris's last farewell' like in Doctor Who….but I didn't.**

_**Tris**_

Running. It seemed to be all I had done these past two weeks. Running from spending time willingly with Christina, from helping out with training, running from my feelings towards Tobias, and all in all, running from my life. And after all the running, I haven't reached the finish line until now. That finish line may be different things for different people, maybe it is finding that perfect person and settling down with a family, and maybe for some it is reaching that dream goal in life, but everyone is running to something. And the reason we run - hoping and looking forward to what it will bring - to the future is to escape the present, and the reason we run to the present is to escape the past, but no matter what, everyone is running, and everyone will eventually stop.

I had always imagined Death as a dark figure, cloaked in black, his face permanently twisted into one of pain, but in reality, he is a kind friend. He welcomes anyone, no matter who you are, where you are from, he just smiles and welcomes you as one of his own.

I can only imagine the touch of Death to feel different to different people; to some, a stab in the back, for others the breeze of a warm wind, but for me, Death comes in the form of warm, soft lips - Tobias's lips - as they press down gently on mine. And then, in that last, peaceful moment, no matter what he has done - brought me here, given me a false hope of escape, and then be the one to bring me to my death - it is Tobias, not Death, who still numbs the pain.

**Like I said, forgive me. And yes, Tris dies, and yes it hurts me too. In fact it was actually painful for me to end like this but ever since I started this fanfic this is where I planned for it to go.**

**So I will clear a few things up, seeing as there was a big jump from chapter to chapter. So basically when Tris got to Tobias he betrayed her (go ahead, sue me) and he took her to Jeanine. Jeanine injected her with a lethal dose and as Tris was dying Tobias kissed her.**

**Like I said, I may not update again, and it's likely that if I do, it will take a while, so don't be expecting one soon, in fact, don't be expecting one at all.**

**Thank you all so much for your support and sticking with me thought this fanfic, it means a lot, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed reading it.**

**For the last time, leave a review? Xx**


End file.
